


Perform Another Miracle, Please

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Background Thomas Sanders, Comatose Deceit Sanders, Crying, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Drugs as In Medicine, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Overdose, Implied/Referenced Fights, Implied/Referenced House Fires, Implied/Referenced Panic Attacks, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Medicine, Medicine Overdose, Mentioned Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Overdose, Parental Figure Deceit Sanders, Phone Calls, References to Depression, Scars, Shitty fic, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, THREE IN THE MORNING, Weird Threats/Insults, i think, shitty ending, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: They're at the hospital.





	Perform Another Miracle, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you. Yeah, you. Read the tags because the author here loves you and doesn't want to trigger you with their works of fiction.
> 
> Deceit is once again Eden.

Honestly, they _both_ should have seen it coming. They should have been more aware of the signs Eden was showing them. Virgil, at the least, should have noticed them. 

Eden didn't often go hide in his room. He didn't wear long sleeves or his cape, or anything that would hide his arms, around them. He didn't fucking sit on the couch, blankly staring at something. 

Virgil should have noticed. Why he wasn't blaming Remus, who also lived with the two? It's because Remus is busy more often than not; whether it was play rehearsal, his other job, or trying to make amends with Roman, so he wasn't home often. 

"Virgil," Remus snapped Virgil out of his trance, "don't you dare blame yourself."

"And why not?" 

"I'll get a pen and draw flowers on your face, goddammit." 

Virgil's lips twitched upwards at that threat. "Oh no, _such_ a tragedy." 

"I'm serious, Vee. You'll get thrown into a panic attack again."

Virgil chewed on his lower lip. "It's my fault," he said softly. 

"No, it's not." Remus got up, moved his chair closer, and sat next to Virgil. "It is not ever going to be your fault." 

Virgil shook his head, refusing to look at Eden's body on the hospital bed. The only thing keeping him from an anxiety attack is the steady beeps of the heart monitor and the rise and fall of Eden's chest. "I didn't notice." 

"Eden's very sneaky when it comes to his depression. He'll make believable excuses and act like his 'usual' self, he'd never let anyone know." 

"He started wearing long sleeves again," Virgil said. He eyed the recent cuts on his forearms, frowning as they overlapped. 

"He gets cold easily, like a reptile." 

"It's shit like _that_ that got him to end up like this. On a hospital bed, _comatose_!" 

Remus glanced at Eden. He wasn't upset for Virgil getting upset easily, Virgil has live with Eden for most of his life and said man was a father-figure to him. Virgil's anxiety didn't help.

"God, it's stupid. I didn't notice, he overdosed on medicine, he falls and hits his head, and then he's in a coma. Therapy is too expensive, and Eden would _never_ open up to a stranger. I'm so fucking oblivious, _how_ did I not notice-?"

"Virgil, you're ranting. It'll be fine, Dee's in the hospital-"

"But he's in a coma! No one knows when Eden will wake up, or _if_ he wakes up!" Virgil stood up, tears in his eyes, "He might have _killed himself_! I- I-" 

Remus got up and hugged Virgil, holding him to his chest. "He's going to wake up. Eden's a stubborn bugger, he's coming back even if it takes years." 

Virgil held on to the back of Remus' green jersey. Thankfully, it had been washed the day before so Virgil wasn't going to worry about getting the Black Plague. 

Virgil jumped when his phone started ringing from a call. He pulled away from Remus and picked it up when he saw it was Logan. "Hello?"

"Salutations, Virgil. Thomas and I are coming to the hospital-" there was a hello from Thomas- "but the traffic is at its worst today. We will arrive in a few hours."

"Alright, L." 

"Call me if you need assistance, okay?" 

Virgil smiled a bit, "Yeah. Yeah, alright. Thanks."

"You are welcome. Goodbye."

"Bye," Virgil said and hung up. He sighed, pocketing his phone, and went to sit by Eden again. 

"Feeling better?" Remus asked. He sat down again. 

"A tiny bit, yeah." 

They sat in silence. 

Virgil thinks about he and Eden's house fire, for some reason. It was before Eden took Remus in, but he recently took in Virgil. Virgil was fifteen at the time, and he had been able to fall asleep for once. 

The house somehow caught on fire during the night, ad they both are thankful that they're light sleepers. Well, Eden is. Virgil is between a heavy and light sleeper, depending on how tired he is. 

Eden was able to get Virgil out of the house safely, mostly unscathed. Virgil's old hoodie caught on fire and he has some burn scars on his left arm, but other than that he was safe. 

Eden, however, got trapped in the room. The roof collapsed and he shoved Virgil outside before it fell. Virgil called the police and fire department, telling them everything he knew. Eventually, he saw Eden walking (more like stumbling or limping) to him. 

Eden's left side, face and all, got burned. They both were able to get over the incident, it's just that Eden was incredibly self-conscious from then on. 

Virgil had gotten into many physical fights at school, and he'd been suspended more than ten. 

Now, Virgil was hoping that Eden would perform another miracle and wake up before he died. The doctors said it was unlikely, but there was a small ray of hope. 

Neither Remus or Virgil thought this would end well.


End file.
